Kon-Shisho
|-|Armored= |-|Unarmored= |-|BTTS= |-|Dragon= Summary Kon-Shisho, the master of the spirits was a member of the Ninja Tribunal, a group of the strongest Ninja's in the world and was a major character in the fifth season of 4kids Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Though his ambitions were for the betterment of humanity, his personality was considered cruel by many. Willing to sacrifice the lives of people he trained for the greater good. This act of apathy deemed him as a "heartless monster" by Master Splinter Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 5-A | 5-A | 5-A | 5-A Name: Kon-Shisho Origin: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (4Kids) Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Ninja, Ninja Tribunal, Mystic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Manipulated the perception of the Acolytes to believe they were in a life or death battle against an unstoppable monster), Air Manipulation, Martial Arts (An utter master at Ninjutsu, so skilled that he makes masters like Master Splinter, Karai and Leonardo look pathetic), Weapon Mastery (A master swordsmen), Precognition, Transformation and Statistics Amplification (Can turn into an immensely more powerful Dragon) Attack Potency: At least Planet level+, likely Large Planet level (Roughly comparable to the original Oroku Saki and defeated him with the aid of other Tribunal members) | Large Planet level (Superior to the Chi-Empowered Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who shattered a wall created by the Mystic Ninja. Managed to fight the Mystic Ninja on equal grounds, though eventually lost) | Large Planet level (Should be somewhat stronger than before) | Large Planet level (Should be comparable to the Turtles in their Dragon Forms, which destroyed an entire army of Tengu Shredders Minions, everyone single one of which were said to be far, far above the Mystic Ninja) Speed: Unknown (Due to the immense time gap between the battles with Oroku Saki and the Ninja Tribunal Arc, it is hard to gauge their speed) | At least Hypersonic (Much faster than Mikey, who ran up distant mountains in seconds) | At least Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic (Comparable to Tengu Shredder) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, exact level Unknown | At least Class K (Superior to Leonardo, who lifted a large boat via telekinesis) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Planet Class+, likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Likely Large Planet level (Took hits from Oroku Saki) | Large Planet level (Took hits from the Mystic Ninja ) | Large Planet level (Should be no weaker than before) | Large Planet level (Took hits from the Tengu Shredder) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles (Can throw elemental spheres several meters) Standard Equipment: A katana-like sword that doubles as a swear. His Tribunal Armor Intelligence: Kon-Shisho is a master ninja with over 1,000 years of raw experience and training under his belt. Even in his youth, he was capable of matching the likes of Oroku Saki in combat. While his exploits are largely unknown, he was capable of utilizing the ability to become a dragon at a young age, an act that has been said to be "inconceivable". Since then, Kon-Shisho has trained in the arts of the mystical and has gained a mastery over ninja magic. This can be seen in how easily he manipulated the perception and minds of every Acolyte at once. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: 1,000 years ago | Ninja Tribunal Arc | Back to the Sewers Arc | Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Ninjas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Air Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Teachers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Dragons Category:Tier 5